


Tell Me What You Want

by SesshomaruFreak



Series: A Little Help From Our Friends [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Sweet Fluff, Welcome to the Vortex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak
Summary: Kazeshini will do anything for his master
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kazeshini (Bleach), ShuuKaze
Series: A Little Help From Our Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976026
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	Tell Me What You Want

Tell Me What You Want

ShuuKaze

* * *

Kazeshini frowned, tapping his clawed fingers on the window sill.

It'd been quiet today.

Too quiet.

He and Shuuhei had been sleeping together every night (and every spare hour during the day) for a little over a week now. It was incredible for him, and as far as he could tell, his master agreed.

But today, Shuuhei had been rather quiet, almost withdrawn, seeming lost in his thoughts.

Kaze could've easily read the shinigami's thoughts, but something told him to wait on this, use a different approach.

Only...he wasn't sure how to.

The sound of the bathroom door opening made him turn, his breath catching slightly.

Shuuhei only wore a dark towel around his hips, scrubbing at his hair with another. His lover glanced at him and smiled, but the expression didn't quite reach his bright gray eyes. Shuuhei resumed drying off, leaving Kazeshini to wonder if it was something he'd done wrong.

Had he hurt Shuuhei somehow?

Was his partner angry with him?

He frowned in frustration at these new worries. Slowly, he approached the scarred lieutenant,, pausing when Shuuhei glanced at him again, tilting his head.

"What's wrong, Kaze? You're flickering a lot."

He took a deep breath and stepped closer to his master.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Shuuhei blinked in obvious confusion.

"Like what?"

Kazeshini sighed.

"I dunno. You've just been quiet, and...I wanna know if it's cause of me."

The shinigami shook his head, replying gently, "No you haven't done anything, Kaze. I've just been thinking. Besides, I thought you could read my mind."

It was Kazeshini's turn to shake his head, his long mane swaying with the movement.

"Nah, this seemed private, so I've been avoiding our link today."

Shuuhei seemed to hesitate.

"Oh. So you don't know what I've been thinking about?"

Kaze shrugged.

"The way you've been acting, I'd say something serious."

Shuuhei bit his lip.

"It's ...complicated. And I'm not sure you'd even be interested."

Kaze frowned, moving closer until their arms bumped.

"You can tell me."

Shuuhei gave him a weak smile, then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He followed, sitting facing his master. The shinigami took a deep breath, then spoke softly.

"Ok so...the thing is, you know that me and Renji used to sleep together, right?"

Kazeshini nodded, not jealous of his lover's previous bedmate. If anything, he was grateful to the redhead for being there and being such a good friend for Shuuhei, time after time.

His master cleared his throat, averting his eyes.

"Umm, well, me and him used to switch."

Kaze tilted his head.

"Yeah, but what does that...Oh."

_'I've topped every time we've been together, since that first night.'_

Shuuhei began talking again, sounding uncertain.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I want it often, but sometimes it's nice."

Kazeshini leaned a bit closer, a playful grin baring his fangs.

"You wanna top me? And you thought I wouldn't be interested?"

Shuuhei frowned, fidgeting with his towel.

"Not really? I mean you're...not exactly the submissive type."

Kaze's grin grew.

"True. But I remember when you topped Renji - you're really good at it. And besides..."

He moved sensuously, sliding half-way into his lover's lap before continuing.

"...I'd do _anything_ for my Master."

He felt Shuuhei's arms snake around him. The bright gray eyes narrowed the way they did when Shuuhei was fighting, and Kazeshini's heart ticked up. He spoke without really thinking.

"You look like that when you wield me in battle."

"That so?"

Kaze enjoyed the kiss that followed, so very different from their previous ones. Before now, his lover had mostly let him lead the kissing, occasionally trying for control in a playful way.

But _this_ kiss, it was clear that Shuuhei knew what he was doing when it came to being in charge. Kaze felt himself easily giving in to his master's assertiveness, sword-roughened hands sliding down his back to slide under his pants, cup his behind and pull him closer.

Shuuhei groaned and broke the kiss.

"Have I told you I love the way your skin feels? All hot and tingly like the air right before lightening strikes?"

Kazeshini nodded, feeling his face heat up and wondering if a blush would be visible on his void-black flesh.

"Yeah, you've told me. But, it's a bit different telling me now."

Shuuhei smiled seductively at him, squeezing his ass gently.

"Kaze, are you blushing?"

He blinked in surprise.

"How can you tell?"

"Your outline and the little hints of red on your skin are getting brighter red. You're flickering more, too."

Kazeshini glanced down to see that indeed, he was flickering madly and his red accents were glowing crimson.

Apparently a blush _was_ visible.

Shuuhei began nuzzling the side of his head, breathing into his ear.

"I like it. I like affecting you, Kazeshini."

Before he could reply, he was stunned to feel his lover nibble lightly on his pointed ear. The new sensation was exciting, his pants getting unbearably tight.

His ass was squeezed possessively, then one hand left it to start undressing him. He helped, baring his top half first. He was soon treated to a delicious rain of kisses, licks, and bites on his shoulders and lower neck, usually covered by the bandages.

The assault filled him with tingly warmth as Shuuhei sucked on the base of his throat. His voice was embarrassingly choked.

"Shuu-Shuuhei.."

The hand still on his ass squeezed firmly, and Shuuhei raised his head to meet his eyes.

"What happened to calling me 'Master'?"

Kaze just had to grin at that.

"So you like me calling you that no matter who's topping, huh?"

Shuuhei grinned back, caressing his bottom.

"Yeah. But I do like the way you say my name, too. So whichever one you're feeling at a particular time is fine."

Kazeshini nodded, then felt Shuuhei tugging on his pants. He tried to help but it was tricky in this position. Then his master grinned.

"Hey, why don't you just stand up and take those off for me?"

Kaze felt himself blush a bit, but got a reassuring kiss before rising. He hesitated for a moment, recalling a hazy memory of Shuuhei going to a place in the Living World where people had undressed seductively.

Slowly, he unwound the bandage-like garment around his hips, revealing his black-and-red flesh inch by inch.

Shuuhei's eyes had widened when he started, watching attentively. The admiring look in his lover's eyes was encouraging, so, doing his best not to feel too ridiculous, Kazeshini continued undressing slowly, swaying his hips a little as he turned his back to his audience.

A low groan of appreciation rewarded his performance, boosting his confidence. He tossed his hair, glancing over his shoulder to see that Shuuhei had opened his towel and was slowly stroking his swollen member while intently watching his every move.

He tossed his hair again, regaining a measure of sass. He turned and sauntered right up in front of his master, pausing with one hand on his hip.

He was bare naked now, and a tiny part of him wondered what Shuuhei thought of him. Obviously he was attractive, or Shuuhei never would've slept with him in the first place. But he was aware, as he always had been, that he didn't look like most beings.

In fact, he'd never seen anyone that resembled him.

He started to fidget as insecurity flared inside him, but Shuuhei's free hand caught one of his.

"You're gorgeous, Kaze."

The sincerity Kazeshini could sense soothed him just as much as the compliment itself. When Shuuhei gently tugged on his hand, he didn't resist, letting himself be guided back onto the shinigami's lap, this time with their bare members pressing together.

His lover met his eyes, speaking quietly.

"You know this is gonna be uncomfortable, maybe even a bit painful at first? You still sure you wanna do this?"

Kaze nodded, draping his arms around Shuuhei's shoulders as he shifted against his partner's equally aroused body.

"Yes, Master, I do."

Shuuhei shuddered, briefly grabbing onto Kaze's lean hips to hold the demon still. The shinigami's voice was low.

"Easy there. I wanna cum inside you, Kaze."

Kazeshini absorbed the filthy words as Shuuhei's hands cupped his backside again, caressing his bottom adoringly. Gently, his cheeks were parted, curious fingers beginning to explore his crevice. Shuuhei tilted his head to nibble on a pointed ear, whispering roughly, "...so fucking hot... not even inside you yet..."

Kazeshini shivered at the lusty promise in the disjointed words, the warm panting in his ear far more arousing than he'd bargained for.

One hand left the curve of his ass, 3 fingers touching his lips, lightly pressing in.

"Suck my fingers, Kaze."

Somehow, the order was gentle, as if he said no, it'd be fine.

He parted his lips to let the fingers in, tentatively laving them with his long tongue. Shuuhei groaned deeply, shifting under him and watching what he was doing with a burning intensity. Holding his master's gaze, Kazeshini began sucking as if it were Shuuhei's cock and not his fingers.

His lover growled at him, and Kaze realized why Shuuhei always seemed so affected by the aggressive sounds he made.

He started sucking harder, just for Shuuhei to pull his fingers away, panting.

"Damn, that's it. You did so fucking good."

Then his lover was kissing him ravenously, slick fingers finding his virgin entrance and caressing it. The sensation was unusual, yet enticing, hinting at what was to come.

Then one pressed past the ring of muscle.

Kaze gasped and reflexively jumped at the intrusion. Shuuhei began kissing and nuzzling his throat, keeping the invasive finger still while petting down his side with his free hand.

"Shhh, Kaze, it's ok. I know it feels weird. Just stay relaxed for me, that's it."

Kazeshini managed to relax, leaning more into his master's embrace.

"I'm ok, go ahead."

Slowly, the finger sank deeper, and he tried to stay relaxed, holding quite still while his partner lavished attention on his throat. He blushed at the soft wet sounds of his preparation and Shuuhei's kisses.

Shuuhei seemed to read his thoughts clearly.

"You know how I like to have music playing?

"Yeah?"

"That's why - the little sounds can be embarrassing on the sub's side."

"...I think I'd like to have music, too."

His master chuckled softly, amused but not mocking. Keeping their position, the shinigami reached for his stereo remote with his free hand. A Living World song came on, playing just loudly enough to cover the small lewd noises.

Kazeshini sighed as he found himself relaxing more against Shuuhei's chest.

"That's better, thank you."

'Anything for you."

He started to smile, when the oddest burst of pleasurable tingles flared through his body, seemingly centered where Shuuhei was touching him. He stiffened and sat up.

"Hey! What the hell was that?"

His lover smiled warmly.

"You know that special spot you aim for when you top? That was your spot, Kaze. Did it feel good?"

Kazeshini nodded, dazed by his realization.

"That's what it feels like to you? How the hell do you ever let me out of bed?"

Shuuhei chuckled but didn't answer, moving his finger again. Kaze gasped at the return of the current of pleasure bolting through him.

This time, instead of grazing that 'spot', the wicked finger pressed gently on it and stayed there.

Kazeshini began to tremble, a sensation he was not familiar with. The uncontrollable quivering of his arms and legs was unsettling, but...

_He trembles like this for me, when I touch him and kiss him, and when I push myself inside him... He never seems bothered by it..._

Gradually, he relaxed into the feelings, Shuuhei holding him tighter. He felt a second finger gently sliding into his body, but he stayed still except for the shivers he couldn't stop.

The third finger soon followed, the stretching feeling causing Kaze to flinch and make a horrid little sound. It was like a whimper, but much rougher, and Kaze didn't care for the vulnerability it implied.

But as quickly as that thought came, another followed, reminding him again of how Shuuhei let go of everything when under his Zanpakuto's hands.

_He trusts me with that side of him, I can trust him with whatever submissiveness I might have. He wouldn't make fun of me for anything, much less the sounds I make._

Kazeshini realized his master had gone quiet, just holding him and keeping the intrusive fingers still. Shuuhei's free hand was idly playing with his long hair.

He lifted his gaze to his lover's face, and Shuuhei smiled gently.

"You doing ok?"

Kaze nodded.

"I'm fine. I wanna keep going."

Shuuhei's smile grew, and he kissed his demon while flexing his fingers. Kazeshini shuddered, uncaring of the rough whine escaping him as his master expertly worked his body. He panted raggedly, shifting his hips to push down on the wicked fingers.

He was promptly rewarded by soft praise breathed into his ear.

"Yeah, that's it. Feels good, huh?"

He nodded urgently, grinding down as hard as he could so the fingers would press that spot again, his clawed hands braced on his lover's chest.

"Shh- Shuu- Shuuhei..."

"It's ok, Kaze, you can let go."

His partner kissed him, moving his fingers faster, harder. He was whimpering raggedly into the kiss as everything tightened, then it burst into colored stars and his ears were ringing so loudly he couldn't hear anything else.

He felt Shuuhei holding him close, warm breath on his ear telling him that his master was talking to him...praising him? As the ringing faded, the soft words became audible, while gentle fingers slipped away.

"That's it, Kaze, you did so good for me. Just relax a moment, I ain't in no hurry. I'm so proud of how good you're doing."

Finally, Kazeshini managed to sit up a bit, realizing his release was covering Shuuhei's stomach. His face heated up again, but his mindlinked partner shook his head.

"You don't mind when _I_ do that, do you? Trust me, it's fine."

Reassured, Kaze watched with interest as Shuuhei coated his member in the demon's seed. Then the shinigami gently took hold of his hips and moved him into position, poised over the throbbing length.

Slowly, Shuuhei guided him lower, onto his cock. Kaze trembled, breathing heavily as his master carefully filled him.

The stretching sensation returned with painful interest, and Kaze unconsciously scratched his lover's chest as he tried to adjust. He gave a rough whine as he sank all the way down, completely filled.

Once again, he was praised for his efforts, Shuuhei's hands stroking his sides and back.

"That's it, Kaze, that's it. You did so good. Just hold still for a bit and it'll start to feel better. My beautiful Kazeshini."

Kaze trembled slightly as his body adjusted, but the praise reached him, and he nodded at the suggestion while blushing at the compliment.

After a couple of minutes, the intense discomfort had faded, leaving him with a sensation of being full. It wasn't such a bad feeling once the pain was gone, and there was something exciting about knowing his master was inside him.

He shifted experimentally, hearing his lover groan lustfully as strong hands gripped his hips to encourage him to rise and fall on the thick member. Remembering how Shuuhei had ridden him earlier in the week, he quickly caught on, moving on his own.

Shuuhei groaned again, watching him hungrily.

"Ahh, fuck yeah, that's it. Starting to feel good?"

Kaze nodded, panting slightly as he shifted and tried different angles. Then he found a good one, sinking down and his lover's length prodding that spot.

"Unng...Master..."

Shuuhei held his hips as he began thrusting at that angle, growling in his ear.

"You're so hot and tight, Kaze...feel so good...wanna cum inside you so hard..."

Kaze realized just how thrilling it was to be on this side of the dirty talk. He rocked his hips faster, moaning in Shuuhei's ear.

"Yeah, I want you to cum inside me, Master."

Shuuhei groaned loudly, then turned them so Kaze was on his back, holding his legs open and fucking him hard. Kaze gasped as his master sank deeper in the new position. He arched and writhed as his sweet spot was pounded, panting and whimpering and growling, no longer aware of which sounds of pleasure he was making.

Shuuhei was panting, too, gazing down at him with a warm lust that did funny things to the demon. Kaze's stomach tightened with the overwhelming pleasure, and he grabbed onto his lover's shoulders in an effort to stay grounded.

But it wasn't enough.

His orgasm hit him like the Cleaner, and he gave an unearthly scream as he came hard, his heavy release coating his stomach and some of his chest.

Before he'd even finished, Shuuhei bit down on his shoulder and seething heat filled his body. The sensations only supported his own orgasm, and he lay panting and dazed while his master emptied himself inside him and his own release was drained.

"That...was...intense."

Shuuhei chuckled at his understatement of an observation, kissing his cheek before carefully pulling out. His lover laid down next to him, wrapping him in those strong arms and stroking him all over. The touches were soothing, reassuring.

"You did so good, Kaze. I hope you enjoyed that."

He nodded, a yawn surprising him.

"Yeah, I did. We could...y'know, do that in the future. If you wanted to."

He yawned again as Shuuhei pulled him in closer, smiling and stroking his hair.

"Yeah, we could."


End file.
